


Заблуждения

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tony Stark Lives, peter is 19, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Эта парочка совершенно не умеет закрывать двери
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Все вокруг свято уверены, что точно знают каков Тони Старк в постели.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 48





	Заблуждения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misconceptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323024) by [bloodsugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar). 



Существует множество заблуждений о том, каков Тони Старк в постели.

У каждого свое представление — у журналистов, у тех, кто составил ему компанию на одну ночь, у фанатов, у бывших пассий, у поклонниц, у друзей его друзей, у Мстителей.

↭∞↭Tony&Peter↭∞↭

Он не собирается там стоять. Он не собирается смотреть. Определенно нет.

Но Джейсон измучен, это была долгая неделя в Массачусетском технологическом институте, и его конечности налиты свинцом и не двигаются и без этой картины, которая приковывает его к месту. Это совершенно не то, что он ожидал увидеть, вернувшись домой.

Большую часть времени Паркер ведет себя как идеальный сосед: никакой громкой музыки, никаких раздражающих друзей, что круглосуточно у них зависают; он убирает за собой и не устраивает беспорядок. Черт возьми, да они почти не видят друг друга. Паркер определенно не оставляет дверь в свою спальню открытой, особенно вот так, словно сначала ее распахнули настежь, а потом об этом просто забыли.

С другой стороны, Джейсон может понять, на что так сильно отвлекся Паркер, что забыл ее закрыть.

Он таращится, застыв столбом на пороге спальни Паркера.

В его соседа с таким детским личиком, привычкой заикаться и невинным взглядом сейчас… яростно вбивался **_Тони Старк_**.

Разве Старк не мертв?! Он в любом случае не должен быть в состоянии драть его соседа по комнате с неутомимостью моряка дальнего плавания во время короткого отпуска на берегу. Он заставляет Паркера практически заходиться криком в ответ на каждый жесткий толчок, вбивающий его в кровать. Комната наполнена звуком шлепков мошонки Старка о ягодицы Паркера и протестующим скрипом матраса в ответ на их резкие движения.

Джейсону кажется, что он слышит, как Старк бормочет что-то вроде «…я скучал по тебе, карапуз…» — и Паркер отзывается в ответ отчетливым скулением, словно чертова течная сучка. Джейсон знает, что выбросить _этот_ звук из головы будет крайне сложно.

Наконец ему удается оторваться, и он тихонько проскальзывает в свою комнату под все более громкие стоны Питера: «О, мистер Старк!», даже закрытая дверь не способна их полностью приглушить. Он все еще слышит, как они продолжают развлекаться, поэтому он тянется к своим наушникам. Паркер снова кричит, и Джейсон спешит включать музыку. Ему приходится прибавить громкость.

Господи, Джейсон думал, что Старк на 100% состоял из самовлюбленности и не способен на отношения. Вот почему его любимый Мститель — Тор. Возможно, ему стоит поменять своего любимчика.

Приятно знать, что Старк жив и что его либидо не пострадало от всего этого «умирания».

↭∞↭Tony&Peter↭∞↭

Пеппер провела с Тони достаточно много времени, чтобы действительно узнать его. В личном плане. Узнать его со всех сторон. В интимном плане.

Она успела разделить с Тони все виды секса: усталый секс, секс, наполненный отчаяньем, я-только-что-спас-этот-мир секс, не-могу-поверить-что-я-опять-выжил секс и т. д.

Так что она вполне уверена, что он ничем не сможет ее удивить. Во всяком случае не сейчас, когда смерть стала причиной их разрыва и у нее появились новые отношения.

Первый сюрприз, на который она натыкается с изяществом беременной медведицы — это Тони **_и Питер_** , Питер Паркер, в ванной комнате на территории комплекса.

Во-первых, Питер? Этот ребенок? Когда и как это произошло? Тони вернулся всего два месяца назад. Неужели его всегда тянуло к Питеру?

Во-вторых, кто занимается любовью в ванной комнате? И, честно говоря, Пеппер хотела бы, чтобы она могла описать это какими-то другими словами, но это было именно занятие любовью. Тони держит Питера на руках с таким благоговением, с такой нежностью — обнимает мальчика, лелеет его, словно Тони… словно Тони…

Боже мой, думает она, будучи не в состоянии отвести глаза от плавного скольжения бедер Тони между раздвинутыми ногами Питера. Они стонут в унисон, и Пеппер знает, что ей не следует быть свидетелем всего этого.

Она отступает назад и закрывает дверь, возвращаясь в конференц-зал, так и не сходив в туалет.

 _Они даже не заметили ее, не услышали._  
  
Помощнице Пеппер приходится трижды позвать женщину, прежде чем она реагирует на ее голос.

↭∞↭Tony&Peter↭∞↭

Фьюри — изобретательный человек. Всегда был.

Так что, если он воспользовался кончиной Старка, чтобы взломать систему наблюдения за комплексом Мстителей, что ж, не стоит приписывать это ему в недостатки.

Он не часто проверяет записи камер наблюдения, может быть, раз в неделю, если уж на то пошло. Теперь, когда Старк вернулся, он совершенно уверен, что его доступ скоро будет аннулирован.

Старк уже неделю как вернулся, а Фьюри все еще имеет доступ к камерам всего комплекса. Он понимает, что Старк окружен друзьями и семьей, и последнее, о чем Тони сейчас будет думать — это о шпионах и их методах тайного наблюдения.

Когда месяц спустя у него все еще есть доступ к системе наблюдения, он предполагает, что Старк просто слишком занят.

Через два месяца любопытство Фьюри достигает своего пика. Как это Тони Старк, гений как никто другой, так и не понял, что Николас Фьюри, экстраординарный шпион, имеет доступ к его личной системе видеонаблюдения?

Он начинает смотреть записи чаще — иногда в реальном времени, иногда вчерашние или двухдневной давности. Он видит Старка на собраниях Мстителей, Старка в лаборатории, работающего над новыми костюмами Железного Человека, Старка, собирающегося прилечь подремать на полчаса в 5 утра, а иногда и вовсе не спящего сутки напролет. Фьюри ожидал, что Старк тут же потащит моделей в свою спальню, но, к его удивлению, этого не происходит.

Он уже собирается прекратить подсматривать через камеры, когда Фьюри впервые натыкается на это.

Так вот почему Старк до сих пор не застал его на горячем. Вот почему он так занят и рассеян. Брови Фьюри стремительно ползут вверх, пока он пытается осмыслить увиденное.

Тони Старк стоит на коленях перед своим протеже, тщательно вылизывая его пах. Паркеру 19 лет — уже не ребенок, он спасал мир десятки раз, но это все еще странно. Если Фьюри когда-нибудь и пришло в голову представить интимную жизнь этих двоих, то уж точно в получившейся картине не было бы _Старка_ на коленях.

Он не собирается и дальше наблюдать за личной жизнью Старка и Паркера и переключается на видеозаписи других помещений.

Пока Старк жив и здоров, пока продолжает трудиться на благо всего мира, он может сосать член Человека-паука, если ему так хочется. Фьюри просто не должен этого видеть.

↭∞↭Tony&Peter↭∞↭

Все говорят, что папарацци раздражающие, третьесортные писаки.

Но это ее работа, она отлично с ней справляется, и ей это нравится. Она наслаждается тем, насколько хорошо у нее выходит ее работа. В этот конкретный момент ее удовольствие перемешано с кучей других эмоций, в первую очередь — с потрясением.

Камеру она получила от какого-то поставщика, у которого был доступ к инопланетным технологиям и достаточно времени, чтобы разработать нечто, что не имеет никакого отношения к оружию. Этот объектив позволяет видеть, что происходит по другую сторону затемненных окон машины.

Крошечный беспилотник с микрофоном внутри? Она уже даже не помнит, с какого инопланетного корабля его достали. Но сейчас он находится в Ауди Старка, которая все равно приковывает к себе взгляды несмотря на то, что припаркована в темном переулке. Ну правда же, если Старк не хочет, чтобы его было так легко отследить, возможно, стоит вести себя более скрытно.

Она фыркает себе под нос, потому что скрытностью там даже и не пахло.

Питер Паркер — несовершеннолетний, не хватило пары месяцев, студент МТИ, наследник империи Старка во время его отсутствия, гений, Человек-паук — устроил скачки на бедрах Тони Старка на заднем сиденье Audi с таким воодушевлением, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Его крики безудержного удовольствия оглушительно звучат в ее наушнике, бедняжка так сильно возбужден. Неудивительно, что его паучье чутье не в состоянии ее заменить.

Старк, по крайней мере, к его чести, звучит немного более сдержанно.

— Ты так хорош, Пит, так хорош, — мягко заверяет он, положив руки на бедра паренька, поддерживая его, направляя. Бедра Старка беспрестанно двигаются под задницей Паркера, с пошлым звуком погружая его член глубже. Костюм Человека-паука небрежно валяется на сиденье рядом с ним.

Она предполагает, что застала их в момент краткого затишья в борьбе с преступностью. Питер Паркер настолько жаждал заполучить член Тони Старка в личное пользование, что ему пришлось оседлать его прямо здесь, в Куинсе?

Она не может удержаться от ухмылки, когда делает снимки. Эта история сделает ее самым высокооплачиваемым папарацци в штате, а может быть, и во всей стране.

Раньше она была уверена, что у Старка было больше здравого смысла и ему бы в голову не пришло заниматься публичным сексом со своим любовничком-супергероем.

↭∞↭Tony&Peter↭∞↭

Когда СМИ взрываются историей о маленьком секс-рандеву Старка и Питера, Сэм думает _«ха»_ и пожимает плечами.

Он не сомневается, что ответственность за это целиком и полностью лежит на пацане, он всегда был способен развести Старка на то, что ему нужно. Сэм не был удивлен, не после того, сколько усилий Питер приложил, уговаривая его помочь найти способ вернуть Старка.

Сэм отлично справляется с тем, чтобы игнорировать возмущение прессы. (Разница в возрасте, о, ужас!). Это его не касалось, это вообще никого не касается, даже если эта новость перевернет мир вверх ногами. В течение нескольких недель каждый новостной канал освещает невероятную историю о том, что Тони Старк умудрился вернуться из мертвых настолько безумным, что трахнул подростка. Всего через несколько недель по закону Питера уже нельзя будет назвать подростком, поэтому СМИ ловят момент и вовсю спекулируют этим термином. Сэм с нетерпением ждет этого дня, потому что Старк планирует закатить шикарную вечеринку по случаю дня рождения своего парня. По крайней мере, именно так они обозначили свои отношения на собрании Мстителей, которое Старк собрал, дабы «развеять любые слухи».

Вечеринка становится той отправной точкой, после которой Сэм уже не мог с уверенностью сказать, что вся эта штука с ЖелезнымПауком (или правильнее будет называть их Старкер?) его совершенно не касается.

Если искать виноватого, то Сэм скажет, что это вся вина лежит на Брюсе. Именно Беннер предложил улучшить его крылья. Поэтому, когда Брюс предлагает уйти с вечеринки, чтобы показать Сэму улучшения в крыльях, Сэм соглашается. Брюс делит лабораторию с Тони, пространства там более чем достаточно для двух гениев. Возможно, часть вины лежит и на Сэме тоже. Он должен догадаться, должен был заметить, что Старк и Питер ускользнули с вечеринки.

Хотя предугадать наверняка, что они после этого отправятся в лабораторию, было невозможно. Или что Старка так сильно припрет, что он забудет заблокировать вход.

Поэтому, когда после сканирования дверь перед Брюсом и Сэмом открывается, там их ждет картина маслом, от вида которой даже самые либеральные СМИ однозначно обезумели бы.

Старк нагнул Питера над одним из столов (иронично, но именно на этом столе и лежат крылья Сэма), и трахает его по первое число, ритмично и безудержно, сдвигая стол силой толчков.

Питер, раскрасневшийся, с болтающимися на щиколотках штанами, вцепился в стол и мял его пальцами, стонал и выкрикивал имя Старка.

— Мистер Старк, Тони, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — долетают его мольбы до Сэма. Брюс застыл истуканом рядом с ним, челюсть на полу.

— Пожалуйста, _**что,**_ Пит, ты должен уточнить, — отвечает Старк, задыхаясь. Его рука вцепилась в волосы Питера, оттягивая его голову и фиксируя любовника на месте. ( _Видимо, Питер не всегда верховодит в их паре_.)

Питер скулит, выгибает спину под невероятным углом, движется навстречу грубым толчкам Старка, принимая его.

— Пожалуйста, Тони, кончи в меня, я так хочу этого, пожалуйста! — он умоляет. И судя по голосу, для него это жизненная необходимость.

Сэм отворачивается прежде, чем Старк решает выполнить его просьбу, едва успевая утащить Брюса за собой. Дверь со свистом захлопывается за ними.

Сэм не собирается даже думать о том, что только что увидел, но ему хочется, чтобы Стив был рядом. Он может представить себе выражение лица Капитана.

↭∞↭Tony&Peter↭∞↭

Насколько Питер помнит, его фантазии о Тони всегда отличались крайним разнообразием.

В 14 лет он был уверен, что мистер Старк страстный, секс с ним будет горячим, ошеломляющим.

В 16 лет он решил, что мистер Старк на самом деле нежный и заботливый, и в постели он не будет никуда спешить.

В 18 лет Питер фантазировал о мистере Старке, который запрещал бы ему кончать, в то время как он сам во всю наслаждался бы телом Питера.

В 19 лет Питер с удивлением узнал, что секс с мистером Старком никогда не бывает однотипным. Это имело смысл, ведь мистер Старк ни в коем случае не был заурядным мужчиной.

В 20 лет, когда Тони зажимает его в лаборатории и наполняет своей горячей спермой, Питер полностью отказывается от фантазий и теорий, его оргазм просто стирает их из разума.

Кому нужны эти заблуждения, если он может наслаждаться реальностью.


End file.
